The conventional connection of a tractor to a trailer is effected by a fifth wheel located on the tractor and a kingpin located on the trailer. The kingpin is rotationally received by and locked in place within the fifth wheel. With a steerable trailer things are more complicated. A steerable trailer is steered from the fifth wheel of the tractor with the fifth wheel and kingpin rotationally locked together. As such, when the tractor disconnects from the trailer the steering on the trailer will generally not be in the straight ahead position, but rather at the last steering angle. The steering on the trailer could be pointing right or left. When the tractor re-connects with the trailer the tractor driver must determine the approximate trailer axle steering angle and reverse back at that angle, and not along the centerline of the trailer. The required reverse angle of the tractor can be as much as 45 degrees with respect to the centerline of the trailer, and can present alignment problems for the tractor driver.